Son and Heir
by Hazard-Girl
Summary: Naruto dies and is taken in by the Soul King as his heir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is HazardGirl. Welcome to Son and Heir, the first story I've ever written on this site. It may be a little fast-paced but my brother thinks it's good, so that has to count for something. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Nor do I want to. Really, I'm no artist so I wouldn't be able to do that stuff.**

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt death coming for him.

"That's it? You're just gonna give up?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sighed tiredly. 'I have no reason to live. They never truly cared about me anyway. They only pretended,' Naruto thought to her.

"Your sensei's, Jiraya, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune, and others, they cared about you. I could feel it," Kyuubi said.

Naruto smiled. "That's nice, I hope they live good lives," he thought.

"You really are giving up," Kyuubi said in disbelief. Naruto mentally nodded.

He died and his spirit floated out of his body. Somebody was waiting for him.

"Who are you? I am dead, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you are dead, and I am Reio. I have come to take you to my palace," the person said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have chosen you as my heir and you need to be trained," Reio said.

"Chosen me? And trained in what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have chosen you as my heir. And trained in Zanjutsu, Hoho, Kido, and other things. You will be trained as a Shinigami, like me and my squad Zero," Reio said

"Should I call you Father?" Naruto asked.

That would be nice," Reio said.

"Very well then. I agree, Father," Naruto said.

"Then let us go," Reio said and he transported them to his palace.

Naruto looked around them. They were on a floating island with six other islands around it. There were six people waiting for them.

"Oh- Metsu, Naruto here needs an Atsuchi!" Reio said.

A man with sunglasses nodded. "Come with me, Naruto," he said and he proceeded to bring Naruto to his palace and give him an Atsuchi.

"This is your partner, a part of your soul. Your Zanpakto resides in your heart. Do you understand?" Oh-Metsu asked.

Naruto nodded. "I will treat them well," He promised.

Oh-Metsu nodded and they went back to Reio's palace.

"Your training begins now, Naruto," Reio said. Naruto nodded.

**And that's that. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. The second chapter may come out tomorrow or next month. Don't know which yet. Please review and only helpful criticism. Also, I am in need of a Beta. Please help me! **

**HG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Just like I promised, here's the next chapter. Onwards!**

Naruto whistled as he went to get some ice cream in the world of the living. He smiled at the ice cream vender. "One large bowl of chocolate ice cream with fudge, whipped cream and sprinkles please," he said. A minute later, a bowl of ice cream was in front of him.

He was halfway through it when an orange haired boy walked in. Naruto studied him. The boy had abnormally large spiritual pressure. That was unnatural for humans, so he could either be a soul reaper, a Quincey, or a Fullbringer with no spiritual control. He decided to watch this human.

The boys name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He had twin sisters and a father. His mother was dead. Ichigo could see ghosts and he had four friends. Sado, nicknamed Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Atarano. Naruto felt that everyday Tatsuki and Chad spent with Ichigo, their reitsu rose. Tatsuki's friend, Orohime, her reitsu also rose.

Naruto watched as Ichigo beat up four kids for knocking over a vase for a young dead girl. He smiled as he watched the gang run away from Ichigo. Making a decision, he jumped down behind Ichigo silently.

"Hey," he said. Ichigo turned, ready to fight. Naruto straightened the vase. He smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks for that. The dead should be respected. You sure showed them," he said.

Ichigo relaxed. "Thanks. It's rare to find someone else who respects the dead," he said.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone else, and don't laugh, but I can see the dead," Naruto said.

Ichigo blinked. "So can I. I never thought that I'd meet anyone who could outside of my family," he said

"Yeah. I've met some others, but I guess that it is rare to find others," Naruto said.

"Who have you met?" Ichigo asked.

"My Father and aunts and uncles, and now you," Naruto said.

"My family can see them too. But I've never met my aunts and uncles before," Ichigo said.

"That's too bad. Ask your father to meet them," Naruto said.

Ichigo nodded. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" he asked.

"No, I just like to be alone," Naruto lied expertly.

"So do I, but don't you have any friends?" Ichigo asked.

"No. they wouldn't be able to understand me. Besides, I have enemies that want to kill me. If they found me, my friends wouldn't be spared," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm willing to risk it. Wanna come over to my house for dinner? I'm sure that my family wouldn't mind," Ichigo said.

Naruto hesitated. On one hand, he was supposed to be in hiding, and making friends would make it easier to find him. On the other hand, he was tired of being alone and he'd always wanted to have siblings. He hesitated a moment longer. 'I can always train the family into being soul reapers. And besides, if I talk to his father I can finally figure out what Ichigo is. Okay, decided,' he thought.

He nodded. "Sure," he said.

They went home to Ichigo's house. "I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Ichigo called.

Three heads turned to face them. "Ichi-nii! You're home! Who's your friend?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo's face turned puzzled. "Actually, I never did get your name. Mine's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! You say he's your friend and you don't even know his name?!" Isshin asked.

Ichigo blushed and Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I'm Neji Hyuuga," he said, using his fake name.

Ichigo smiled. "This is my dad, Isshin, and my sisters, Yuzu and Karin," he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for imposing," Naruto said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji! You are welcome in our home! There is plenty of food for everyone!" Isshin said.

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, he said and they sat down to dinner.

After dinner Naruto left and walked to the park where he slept.

**Ok, sorry for another short chapter, but I promise the next one to be longer. Speaking of the next one, I'll have it out around the same time next month. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I got a great idea from one of you. As for the Gary Stu comment, if you are talking about Reio, he is really the soul king. Thank you all for reading this and wasting your time. Bye!**

**HG.**


End file.
